Vladamir
Full Name: Vladamir Coulcul Solstice *'Gender:' Male *'Race:' Dhampir *'Class:' Summoner *'Age:' 135 *'Alignment:' True Neutral *'Deity:' None *'Homeland:' Nomadic/None *'Languages:' Common, Eidolon, Elvish, Orcish *'Theme Song: ' *'Family:' *'Equipment:' Summons most of what he needs for battle, but has a Punching Dagger and Sickle if need be. *'Pets: Mazzik (although not considered a pet)' 'History' Vladamir was born to a common female human one-hundred and thirty-five years prior to current-day, with his Father being of Noble Vampiric Blood. The first few years of Vladamir's life were spent in seclusion, hidden away by his mother to protect him from a world that despised and hated his kind for no other reason than his birth. But such hiding could only last so long before the townsfolk realized they had a Dhampir in their midst, which resulted in his mother's unseen death, and his immediate expulsion from the town he didn't even know the name of. He began to walk, just going any direction that he could go in to get away from his old life, to get away from the town that hated him, Vladamir, at a very young age, happened upon a camp of Orcs, who almost immediately attacked to kill him, but when brought before the leader of this tribe, he was spared at the last second. This tribe of Nomadic Orcs were Shamanic in nature, and saw the way that this young boy had been cast out by the humans for being different, and noticed the unusually strong magic power inside of him. So they raised him, for several decades, and helped him find his calling, Summoner. Their methods of calling spirit creatures was not too unlike calling an Eidolon, and so it was easy for Vladamir to adapt his talents to that of the Orcs, and call out Mazzik, his Eidolon, and companion for life. Eventually, there came a time where Vladamir wanted to explore on his own, find out who his "Father" was, and what the world was like traveling outside of the Orcs; hesitant at first, the Tribe's leader accepted his decision, and set him out in the direction of a nearby marshlands, where it is said that a Vampire Lord kept his residence. He found his "Father" and was immediately set out to become a Lord himself, Vladamir was charged with a plot of land and subjects as was his training to follow his Father's footsteps. Decades later, Vladamir had turned into a successful leader, his land was wealthy and well-kept, and his stores of knowledge and money were well-stocked; and it was only at this time that his Father decided enough was enough. And so, in a short amount of time, Vladamir's father upended his land, killed his people, and took the material wealth, and cursed Vladamir with his current Skin Condition. He was marked forever as a Dhampir with gleaming, shiny skin. Hateful of his father, and mourning of his inability to lead people to any kind of Victory, Vladamir decided he'd had enough of the Lord's life for now, and that he'd travel the world until he felt he was ready to lead again; which may have come sooner than he had anticipated... 'Personality' Vladamir is apt to leave people to their own devices; the less attention he keeps, the better his life will be. He enjoys the finer things in life, though he often shies away from being near the humans who can supply it. He feels a closeness to Orcs/half-orcs, and prefers the company of the Dead than to those with a heartbeat. When given a mission, he is compelled, almost uncontrollably, to see it through to the letter, damn the consequences of who ever gets in his way. He is incredibly, almost dangerously, interested in studying anything magical. He rarely confides in people, as he sees it as another chance to be hurt again. A natural, if somewhat guilt-ridden, leader; Vladamir can wrest control of a group and direct it easily, but takes the brunt of responsibility when something goes awry. 'Character Relationships' Yuki: "This Genasi is difficult to grasp the nature of, and a joke at some times. Sometimes there are moments where I can speak with him with such clarity that it boggles my mind when he loses himself to his emotions over attractive people." Stephanie: "I know I can count on her to do two things: Fight anything and everything, and to be more trouble than she's worth at times. That Mazzik, somehow, found her as a friend is a mystery to me..." Valentine: "A gorilla of a thing; he's too stupid to be useful in puzzle-solving, but I can rely on him to fight fiercely for the group, especially for Yuki." Bella: "While she is an incredibly attractive Half-Orc, for the most part I feel she is someone I can count on to be level-headed when she needs to be. I find myself unable to find someone else in this group I can rely on." Jacqueline: "An oddity when it comes to the current group; she's well-mannered, but such a shut-in, I can sometimes barely believe she's even here with us. I don't count on her for much, aside from music and civil conversation..." 'Miscellaneous Information' *Likes: Orcs/Half-orcs, the Dead/ghosts, Magic-based anything, finishing a mission successfully. Mazzik *Dislikes: Vampires, humans, failing a mission, losing control, his vampiric heritage. Category:Main Party